


Unrequited

by Sablewyn



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Queer warrior cats, Tallflower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sablewyn/pseuds/Sablewyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tall Shadow was always good at keeping secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrequited

**Author's Note:**

> There is a disturbing lack of this pairing in the Warriors fandom. I decided to fix that.

"I don't know if you understand, Tall Shadow," she said, her soft voice shaking. "When your father - you and Moon Shadow were so young -"

"I don't need to understand," the black she-cat whispered, tentatively reaching out her tail to touch the other cat's shoulder. "I just want you to know that I'm here for you. That I'll always be here for you."

The tabby's quick, shaky breaths evened, her fur flattening. "It - it's just - Shaded Moss was all I had - after the Long Winter, when my mother - and now I'm alone -"

"You're not alone."

They sat in silence for several moments.

"Rainswept Flower?" Tall Shadow's voice was almost quiet by now.

She turned her head, and her beautiful blue eyes were so full of pain, Tall Shadow wanted to make sure that she never felt that way again.

"Shaded Moss would be so, so proud of you."

In response, she thought she heard a faint, "Thank you."

* * *

"Are you alright?" she asked, her eyes brimming with concern.

"Yes - yes, I'm okay," Tall Shadow answered, but she knew she wasn't, she just wasn't okay.

"How's Moon Shadow?" She was genuinely concerned about him, Tall Shadow realized. Even though he was an obnoxious, arrogant, disgusting cat, Rainswept Flower truly cared about what happened to him. She was just that kind and wonderful.

"He's doing alright." Another lie.

"That's good." She hesitated. "Jagged Peak said I hunted well today."

"Did here? I'm happy for you." And she truly was, because Rainswept Flower was happy, and that was what Tall Shadow wanted above everything else, for Rainswept Flower to be happy. But she hoped her voice didn't betray the other emotions she felt, the ones she didn't want her friend to know. The emotions that were Tall Shadow's, and Tall Shadow's alone.

* * *

 

She lay still, her fur slightly paler in the moonlight.

"I never told you," Tall Shadow whispered, "But I think you knew, even though you never felt the same way. I love you."

Tall Shadow rested her head against the lifeless she-cat's pelt, letting out a shaky sob. "I'm sorry. I should've saved you, but - I didn't. I'm sorry," she repeated.

"I'll help you bury her." The other cat's voice was practically a whisper, and Tall Shadow knew that Jagged Peak had stayed behind after the battle.

She realized that she could never be jealous of him. In that moment, the two cats were united in their grief.

Because Tall Shadow was not the only cat to have loved Rainswept Flower.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Please read and review; I'll love you forever.


End file.
